rpgresolutefandomcom-20200214-history
Scarlet Jansen
"Scarlet is a lone wolf. Ever since the death of her husband, she has never been the same." Zen Vallow talks about his former Padawan and friend. Scarlet is a very gifted, wise and talented Force User. Scarlet served the Jedi Order since she was a small child at the age of five until she was exiled at the age of twenty-three. Scarlet's story began when she was brought to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant to be trained as a Jedi. Of course, like most Younglings, Scarlet found it difficult to stay focused and missed her family very much. She made many friends in the Order and began to show her true Jedi colours when she reached double figures. She was at the top of her class as a Youngling and was very talented at using basic Force powers. Many of her friends respected Scarlet and always looked to her for guidance. She helped her fellow Jedi in their studies and helped where ever else she could. When Scarlet was eleven, she met a young Korun boy who was roughly the same age as her, but only a few months younger. Little did Jansen know that this caring, polite and handsome young man would be her husband in the future. Of course, Scarlet and Trance made friends and soon formed a close relationship and often referred to each other as 'best friends'. But Scarlet's time as a Youngling was coming to an end as a Jedi Master named Zen Vallow had proposed to take her as his Padawan Learner. This would mean that Scarlet and Trance would be seperated, but they knew their Jedi duties came before their feelings, and so Scarlet set out to the planet of Ilum with her new master. Zen and Scarlet soon departed Coruscant within Zen's Jedi Starfighter and they would soon arrive at Ilum. The trip was long but she didn't mind, she was quite patient and yet, somewhere in her mind she felt as though there would be more to this trip than meets the eye. Maybe it was just a paranoid delusion? The duo arrived on the icy planet and landed in a small canyon located on the equator. Scarlet was surprised, she had never been to Ilum before. There was nothing here but endless blizzards of freezing snow. "Master... How will you be able to find your way?" She asked as she watched Zen put his environment suit on. "The Force will guide us, young Jansen." He replied as Scarlet began to put on hers. When they were ready, Zen lowered the ships ramp and unleashed the raging blizzard. Even with these suits on, Scarlet could still feel the cold. With the wind being too loud to talk over, Zen spoke into the build in comm-link and suddenly Scarlet could hear his voice from her helmet. "Follow me, clear your mind and then our path shall reveal itself." Scarlet tried to focus and do as her master said, but she was too tempted by the visual beauty of the blizzard. After fighting the temptation to wander the unexplored planet, she fell into the Force and cleared her mind as her master said. Suddenly, everything around her disappeared, the blizzard, the ship. Everything was gone apart from herself and her masters Force Signature. Everything was clear now and her path was now revealed. She began to walk, no longer under pressure from the enormous winds battling against them. Scarlet now, somehow knew where to go, she began the trek deep into the mountains which, stood tall above them. Soon they would come across a dark opening, a doorway. They had found their way through the eternal maze of snow to find the crystal cave they had been searching for. The two continued inside, into the dark passageway which eventually became illuminated as they went deeper. Scarlet was dumbstruck as she entered what seemed to be an ancient hall. The beauty of thousands of coloured crystals lay before her eyes. It was like nothing she had ever felt before. "Now Scarlet, we must find a crystal for you." "Can I pick any, master?" "No, the crystal must also accept you as it's wielder." "Yes, master" And so, the long hours of meditation had begun. The young Padawan centered herself in the middle of the hall and began meditating. Reaching out into the Force to feel each and every crystal she could sense. Some were defiant, and some were welcoming. It was as if they all, each had different personalities. Scarlet was taken aback by the wonders of the Force, the brilliance which she was experiencing. She was one of the lucky ones, one of the thousands of people chosen out of the trillions of being across the galaxy. After six hours of meditation, she finally felt it... The call of a spirit, the summoning of a force. It was a small voice in her mind, an ancient language, which she surprisingly understood. With her eyes closed, her head turned towards the Force Signature which called to her. She then opened her eyes and saw the blue crystal, which leeched into a rock near the wall. This was Scarlet Jansen's crystal, no one else's, hers. "Master... This is the one that called to me." "Take it, it's yours." Scarlet nodded and climbed to her feet, she removed the fluffy hood from her head and revealed her face. She then smiled as she took the crystal and used a fusion cutter to remove it from the rock. It was now cut and she again centered herself in the middle of the hall beside her master. "Now you must place the missing part in your hilt." Scarlet placed the incomplete Lightsaber hilt in front of her. Again, she fell deep into the Force and reached out with her powerful gifts. The hilt began levitating in the air, and rose to the same level as her face. The hilt began to dis-assemble as Scarlet commanded it to and the crystal floated next to it. After the hilt was dis-assembled, the crystal clicked itself into place and was wrapped up by different parts of the hilt. Scarlet reached out and took it in her hand, she then pressed the button and revealed an elegant blue, which stood out from all over colours in the room. She had finally built her first Lightsaber, something she had always dreamed of doing. She gave a warm smile, she was quite proud of herself. Master Vallow applauded her. "Well done, Scarlet. You have successfully built your first Lightsaber." "Thank you, Master." "But you must always remember, this is a tool, not a weapon. Only ever use it when you must, and use it to protect, not harm. Do you understand?" "Of course, Master" "The Lightsaber is your life, do not lose it." Scarlet nodded, but she didn't quite hear him fully as she was distracted by something. As she looked at her master, he seemed to notice it too. "I sense something, master..." Zen said nothing but he stood, and broke his meditation. Jansen looked over at her master again as if to ask did he feel it too? Yes, he did because his facial expressions showed it. She looked to her left and suddenly saw a dark figure stood in the cave entrance. His cape blew in the wind which came from the blizzard outside. The darkness made his eyes glow with a firey red colour. He wore a silver hilt on his belt and was protected by a armoured battle suit. Little did they know he was a Dark Jedi Warlord, and a battle was yet to come. Ven stared at the Lord who stood before them as a red blade was ignited. "Ilum is ours... The war has begun." The hooded man said with a tone of amusement to his voice. "You will be the first to witness our new power." Ven shook his head slowly as he took his hilt in his hand. Without taking his eyes from the Sith Lord, he spoke with a simple word, "Flee." Although it was too quiet for the Sith Lord to hear them. Scarlet gave a slight nod, acknowledging that she must flee. Ven's green blade emerged from his Lightsaber hilt and he held his blade above his head in an unusual stance. The Dark Jedi who still stood within the door way smiled and took up his stance. With a quick dash towards the Jedi, the duel had began. Wasting no time, Scarlet ignited her new blue Lightsaber and ran towards the door as Ven managed to distract the Lord. But it seemed the Lord was not bothered about the newly appointed Padawan. Thoughts flew through Jansen's mind, she would need to get the ship ready for take off so that they could make a swift escape. As the young woman left the cave she was hit by the wave of blistering cold but her adrenalin was pumping so she hardly felt it... But she would later. Scarlet travelled back to the ship but before she could climb the ramp, her eyes were caught and as she looked into the sky, she saw five battle cruisers descending down upon them. "The Sith are attacking... What could they want with Ilum? The crystals maybe?" Scarlet thought to herself, but she regained her focus and hurried onboard. As the Padawan entered the cockpit her eyes were again drawn below her, out of the window. She could see Ven and the Lord fiercely battling against each other with a mixture of slashes and Force powers. "Master..." She said to herself as she ignited the ships engines. She could feel the vibration of the ship as the engines came to life, but her chain of thoughts were distracted as she heard an alarm ring. She looked down at the control panel to her left and saw several fighters had been picked up on the ships scanners. This was not good. Scarlet spoke into the ships comlink, buzzing Ven. "Master! We must leave now, get aboard quickly!" Ven heard his Padawan's voice but did not respond, he only sent a powerful Force Blast into the Dark Jedi Warlord, sending him back into the cave. Master Ven then turned to face the ship and climbed aboard. He turned and slammed his hand against the controls on the wall, closing the ramp. "Let's go." Scarlet heard from the speaker, they were ready to depart. Scarlet took the control stick and blasted the ship into the white sky, and again the alarm belled. By now, Ven was in the cockpit and changed places with Scarlet, Ven took control of the ship and luckily for them, he was a skilled pilot. "What are we going to do master, we're surrounded!" Sounds of laser fire could be heard in the distance and soon came the vibrations of the blaster bolts pounding into the ships shields. "We need to avoid their fighters until we can get space side, then we're making the jump back to Coruscant." Ven seemed to be moving the ship closer towards one of the battle cruisers as it rained down fire upon them. "You're getting closer!?" Scarlet panicked. "Don't worry..." Ven said with much concentration in his voice. The ship moved across the silver belly of the battle cruiser which gave it cover from the turbo lasers which targeted them. Eventually they cleared the cruiser and were now behind it, heading straight for space. But the fighters were still on Ven's tail. The shields should hold for the time being, white turned to black and they were now in space. "Hang on..." Ven punched in the co-ordinates for Coruscant and the ship vibrated violently as it took a hit from behind. An alarm bell sounded and this signalled that the rear deflector shields had collapsed. But it was too late, the ship blasted away into hyperspace. Ten years had passed since the day of the attack on Ilum. Scarlet was now twenty-one and had been promoted to the rank of Jedi Knight. Trance was also a Jedi Knight and they had picked up their friendship from where they had left off. Now as adults, their feelings began to develop and they soon entered a relationship. Marriage within the Jedi Order was allowed now, so they privately declared their love for each other. Eventually, as the years went on they both became very good and promising Jedi Knights. Although not much had been heard from the Sith Threat since the invasion of Ilum, peace was at large through-out the galaxy. Scarlet decided it was the right time to declare her love for Trance publicly and so Trance soon proposed to her, giving his first ever Lightsaber to her as a wedding gift. "Yes! Of course I'll marry you, Trance!" And so, the pair were married by the Grand Master of the Jedi Order. Both of them were happy together and truly loved each other. Two years later, Scarlet and Trance were still together, but the Dark Jedi Crusaders had returned to continue the war which they were now ready to fight. The Jedi Order was quick to join the war as the Republic seemed to lose battles early on in the campaign. However, Jedi Knight's such as Scarlet and Trance Vuul were sent in to lead the Republic forces and act as generals like during the Clone Wars. The Crusaders were swift and tough and many Jedi died during the war, for every Dark Jedi Warrior that died, five Jedi would die. These Dark Jedi were strong and skilled. It seemed as though the many years of peace had left the Jedi unprepared to face their enemy. The war lasted for mere months until the time where it came to a close, the battle which concluded the war was the worst of all, the Battle of Coruscant. But they still managed to pull through and the Republic managed to push the Crusaders out of the core worlds. The Dark Jedi Warlord's fleet was now surrounded so he decided to attack Coruscant and use it at a fortress to hold off the Republic Forces. Most of the Republic fleet was elsewhere during the battle of Coruscant and so it was easy for the Crusaders Fleet to conquer the skies above it. However, on the ground it was a different story, this was indeed a fortress which would be extremely difficult for the Emperor to capture. In the end, the Crusader's efforts were foiled and it was a heavy way battle down to the last cruiser. Only a hand full of Dark Jedi Battle cruisers remained and within that group was the Dark Jedi Warlord's Super Star Destroyer, the Revenger. A Jedi strike team which was being led by Jedi Master Isaac Viken, was to fight their way onboard the Revenger and capture the Warlord which would ultimately end the war. Trance was part of this task force but Scarlet was not. Scarlet was commanding the space battle from outside and so far she had done a superb job of routing the Dark Jedi Fleet. All that remained was the Jedi strike team to capture the Warlord. There was an hour of silence, although many fighters and smaller crafter still fought above the capital. Scarlet was nervous and worried about her husband, no doubt there would be casualties. Once the Jedi strike team informed the rest of the fleet, it was revealled that the Revenger had been disabled and captured. Many on the bridge of Scarlet's command ship celebrated, the battle was over. "Huzzah!" Cried one officer, "For the Republic!" shouted another, the Republic had won once again and had beaten back the threat from the Dark Jedi. Scarlet smiled. "I want a secure transmission with Jedi Master Viken." "Yes general." An officer got to work on it right away, a few moments passed. "Ma'am, he's on the line!" Scarlet nodded, "Master Viken, shall I send a ship to pick your team up?" "Yes, Knight Jansen." "Very well master, are there any casualties?" "None as of yet, we are just outside the command bridge, the emperor is believed to be inside." Scarlet nervously smiled, knowing that her husband was okay... For now. "Master Viken, out." Scarlet cancelled the transmission and headed towards Commander Jard. "Commander, have a shuttle sent to the Revenger to pick up the team." "Yes ma'am." Jard turned to carry out his orders. "Ma'am! we're just received word that our ground forces are also victorious!" A cheer was heard from all the officers and workers onboard the bridge. Suddenly, Scarlet was struck, not physically but something had happened. It hit her like a blaster bolt to the chest. She felt a loss of life through the Force... Was it... Could it have been Trance? Scarlet fell to her knees,s he had never felt anything like this before. "General, are you hurt?" Jard said, but Scarlet could not hear his words, she was too far within the Force, she was searching for Trance's life signature. She could not find it, she could only find a burning pain all over her body. Scarlet could feel her lover's pain. After a few moments, she heard Trance's voice in her head. "I love you, Scarlet." And then, he was gone. Aboard The Revenger Jedi Master Viken led his team of Jedi towards the bridge, the came to the door. "Move inside, take the Warlord and we get out as fast as possible." The rest of the Jedi nodded. Trance took grip of his blade and ignited it as the door opened. Two guards raised their blasters and opened fired at him, he deflected both of the bolts with ease and sent them back into the two guards. The guards dropped to the ground motionless. Before them, was a throne and the Warlord sat upon it. "So you believe I will simply give up and allow you to take me into custody?" The voice came from the hooded figure who sat there. The man then stood and ignited his crimson blade. "Never." He then took up the stance of Juyo. The five Jedi began to duel the Warlord. Two Jedi Knights were easily slain but Trance came close to dying himself, he ducked under a swing which was intended to behead him. He then sent a Force Push at the Dark Jedi who redirected it back at him. Trance raised his arms and created a barrier around himself. The wave of Force blasted into the barrier and knocked Viken away. Raising his blade and ready, Trance moved in, duelling the Dark Jedi with his fellow Knight Kilross. With a surprise backward lunge, the crimson blade cut through Kilross's stomach, leaving him in a heap on the floor. Trance had little time to react and could not stop Kilross from dying. Trance then sent a flurry of strikes towards the Dark Jedi and used his superior strength to send his hilt rolling. By now, Viken had recovered and had rushed to his side. The Dark Jedi send a wave of Lightning at the pair who seemed to be unready for the attack. The wave was powerful enough to lift them both from their feet and into the wall at high speed. As Trance made contact with the wall, a snap was heard and he collapsed to the floor. Trance's spine had been shattered by the blast and he was instantly killed. Viken rose to his feet and soon captured the Dark Jedi Warlord. Aboard Scarlet's Flagship Scarlet suddenly found herself on the floor of the command bridge, tears streaming down her face and rage building within her. She had lost her love, her husband, her life. With a sudden scream of rage, the bridge fell silent. Commander Jard rushed to her side placing his arm around her, trying to lift Scarlet to her feet. But within the blink of an eye, Jard was sent across the room at high speed and ended up crashing into a console. Without another word, she wiped the tears from her heartbroken expression and rose to her feet. Scarlet quickly moved towards the entrance of the bridge. "Commander... My apologies." Jard had recovered and was now also on his feet but he remained silent. "Is the shuttle ready to depart?" Jard nodded. Most of the officers were amazed by what they had seen, never had they seen a Jedi react like this. By now, Scarlet had gone. By now, the harrowing Knight was also at the hangar. But then her comm beeped. "Ma'am this is Jard, will you require any assista---" But before the Commander could finish she had switched it off. He knew what she was going to do. To Jard, it seemed very stupid but he also knew that if he lost someone he loved then he would seek revenge. The door opened and Scarlet stepped inside the hangar, before were was the tall, white shuttle which would take her down a path she did not know how to walk. But before the shuttle, stood a familiar looking man. It was Master Ven Zallow, Scarlet's former master. Without a word, she marched towards him and fell into his arms as she sobbed. Ven held her, knowing how deeply she loved her now dead husband. "There, there." He said as his voice brought calm to Scarlet's temper. For a few minutes, the sobbing continued until she finally spoke. "He's gone but I should have been there to protect him." Ven shook his head. "What happened is the will of the Force." Scarlet nodded, for years she had believed in such a lie, but now she could not continue to be blinded. And so, she lied to him, she lied to the Jedi. Her decision was made. "I understand..." She said. "But I must still go to the Revenger." Ven looked down at Scarlet. "You will not be able to come back, are you sure you want to do this?" "Yes." After saying her goodbyes, Scarlet left Ven's tutelage for good. She had turned her back on the Jedi because she now had a mission for herself. Scarlet boarded the Shuttle and fired up the engines as she prepared herself. Taking one last look through the window towards her old master, her old father, she smiled and finally let go. The shuttle slowly left the hangar and departed for space. "Viken?" She spoke into the comm, hailing the lone Jedi master aboard the Revenger. "Master Viken here, good to hear your voice Knight Jansen, but I'm afraid we have taken... heavy loses." As the shuttle drew nearer to the disabled Revenger, Scarlet closed her eyes and spoke. "I am on the way, prepare for my arrival." Scarlet could see images of her husband in her mind. It made her smile but when she realised that he was gone, she became angry again, however, she refused to lower herself to the level of a Sith. As the shuttle entered the Revenger's main hangar, it slowly came to a halt. The ramp was quickly lowered and Scarlet came marching down with her hilt in hand. By now, her commlink was beeping every thirty seconds, it seemed that many people were trying to contact her. It could have been Jard, or Ven... Perhaps even the Council themselves. But she finally took the comm in her hand and turned it off completely. At the bottom of the ramp waited Jedi Master Viken, with an old man who seemed to have had his hands severed by Viken's Lightsaber. The old man was hideous and looking at him only made Scarlet more annoyed. "Behold, the Emperor." Viken mocked. "This is the Dark Jedi Warlord? The man who killed my husband?" Viken's expression turned serious again and nodded. "We must take him to the Council to be j---" Scarlet's blade had been quickly ignited and swung upwards, severing the Dark Jedi's jaw and nose from his face. The old corpse dropped to the ground and Viken stared in shock. Scarlet looked down at the body and could only feel pity, she then walked on towards the bridge to find what was left of Trance. Scarlet attended Trance's funeral which took place the next day. No Jedi were invited, only family and friends. Scarlet was not seen after that day.